


[art] tog whump dump

by Anonymous



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Digital Art, Hurt Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani Needs a Hug, M/M, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, but here have angst first, they will get it once I finish drawing all the comfort parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Random doodles of whump scenarios, some more dark then others.1. Joe/Nicky, implied torture/non-con. When Nicky loses his immortality during his captivity, the healing process is much worse.This isn't the first time his love was taken from him like this. Nor was it the second. Or the third. They've all been through this same routine over and over again. Captured. Tortured. Rescued. It's always ugly coming back home - that process of healing with all its tears, tremors, and nightmares.They've always managed to move on, surge forth and reborn, because while their immortality heals all physical wounds, time heals all the scars in their souls.But when both immortality and time can no longer provides relief, what is there left?
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142
Collections: anonymous





	[art] tog whump dump

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again with my usual bs, but this time with whump art...that I'm not sure if I can post on tumblr, since they may get flagged? And they're dark so rather have AO3 tags to help with filtering for people. Please heed the warnings! 
> 
> These are random scenes I had in my head when thinking about this idea of Nicky losing his immortality while he's captured? I wish I can write, but I can't so here's my attempt at manifesting the things I want to see, which tends to be nicky whump because he's my favorite. 
> 
> OH and for some clarification, I have no idea how to draw cigarette burns, so those weird circle things are that.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> would this count as a cliffhanger? I have 5-6 doodles for part 2, which are all related to the steps moving forward to healing and lots of HUGS for both Joe and Nicky cause it's tough on them... I'll try to finish it within few days, but can't make promises.


End file.
